Heckish Experience
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: Wow. It's not often I finish two fics in one day. Anyway, in this fic Him sends Blossom to heck. Read it to find out the ending. Please review!


Heckish Experience  
by Martial Arts Master  
Powerpuff Girls and all related characters copyrighted by Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. I wrote this to take a break from my "Interview With" series." So let's get on with the story!  
  
***  
  
Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were drawing pictures in school along with the rest of the class. Blossom was working on a drawing of a chalkboard with a complicated scientific formula on it, Bubbles was working on a drawing of cute animals, and Buttercup was working on a drawing of a boxer punching out another boxer.  
Suddenly, the Powerpuff Hotline phone rang.  
"I'll get it!" Blossom said, and flew to the phone. She put down the phone and said, "Hello, Blossom here."  
After a pause, she said, "WHAT?!" and hung up.  
"What was that all about?" Buttercup asked.  
"Yeah, what gives?" Bubbles asked.  
"Him's attacking Townsville!" Blossom said. "Let's roll!"  
"Yeah, just don't fly through the---" Ms. Keane began, but it was too late. The Powerpuff Girls had already flown through the roof.  
"---roof," Ms. Keane finished lamely.  
  
The Powerpuff Girls were flying around Townsville, looking for Him. They weren't disappointed. Him was there and was currently using his claws to rip out parts of building. Noticing the girls, he turned around.  
"Oh hello girls," Him said, his voice AS USUAL having a weird, drawn-out echo to it.  
"This isn't like you, Him," Blossom said. "You usually make others do your dirty work! What gives?"  
"Oh that's simple girls," Him said. "You've fallen right into my TRAP!!!"  
That last word was set in such a roar that the girls were surprised.  
"I don't see any darn trap!" Buttercup said. "I'm gonna kick your butt so bad you'll have to take off your boots to say hello!"  
"Buttercup, wait!" Bubbles said, but it was too late. Buttercup had already started zipping towards Him.  
Him, however, was flying around in a circle repeatedly. He formed a portal and Buttercup almost zipped into it. Fortunately she screeched to a halt in mid-air.  
"What the---what the heck is this?" Buttercup asked incredulously.  
"Heck is RIGHT!!!" Him said, again speaking the last word in a roar.  
Sensing Him intended to do something really evil, Blossom and Bubbles rushed up and began thrashing Him, with Buttercup joining in.  
But they couldn't thrash him forever, and they eventually stopped out of exhaustion. Him, however, didn't look exhausted in the least.  
"Hahahahahaha!" Him said. "That portal leads straight to heck itself!"  
That's when the girls figured it out. Heck, they'd been told once, was the exact opposite of heaven. Heck was full of flames and demons, and just BEING there was an eternal torture.  
"Careful, Him intends to send us through that portal!" Blossom said.  
"PRECISELY!" Him said, and then he disappeared. He appeared behind Buttercup, but Buttercup zipped out of the way.  
Him disappeared again and appeared behind Bubbles, but Bubbles, too, zipped out of the way. Then Him disappeared AGAIN, but this time he didn't appear again for a while.  
"Careful, he's gonna try to surprise us," Bubbles said.  
"If he does I'm gonna pound him into devil's food cake!" Buttercup said, clapping her hands together to demonstrate.  
Blossom, meanwhile was looking around, trying to discern where Him would appear next. Unfortunately she didn't notice Him appear right behind her.  
"Blossom, look out!" Buttercup cried out.  
"Huh?" Blossom said, and turned around. That's when it happened. Him swiped his claw so hard that Blossom was smacked right into the portal. Him snapped his claws, and the portal disappeared.  
"Blossom! NO!" Bubbles cried out.  
"Oh yes," Him said. "Blossom is now in HECK!"  
"Get her out of there right now or I'll kill you!" Buttercup said.  
"Buttercup, I would have thought you would like being the leader with Blossom gone," Him retorted.  
"Not at this price!" Buttercup said, enraged. "Get my sister out of heck RIGHT NOW!"  
Him feigned remorse.  
"Sorry, Buttercup, but she's in heck FOREVER!" Him said, the last word being a roar.  
Now BUBBLES was ticked off. And you know what happens when she's ticked off...  
5 minutes later, Him was retiring in his quartes with multiple bone fractures.  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup burst into the Professor's house that night.  
The Professor was working in his lab when the Bubbles and Buttercup came in and shouted, "Professor!"  
"What's wrong, girls?" the Professor asked. Then he noticed Blossom's absence.  
"Hey, where's Blossom?" the Professor asked.  
Bubbles and Buttercup, at high speed, told the Professor what had happened.  
"Oh my goodness!" the Professor exclaimed. "Blossom is in THERE? We've got to get her out right away!"  
  
3 minutes later, the Professor was working frantically to invent a machine that could open the portal that Him had used. Bubbles and Buttercup were helping him by fusing parts together by firing lasers from their eyes. To help take anxiety off their minds, Bubbles tried talking to Buttercup.  
"So Buttercup, what did you mean when you said 'Not at this price'?" Bubbles said, but her voice still had a frantic edge to it out of worry for Blossom's well-being.  
"Well, I always wanted to be the leader, and I secretly wished for something to happen so I'd become leader," Buttercup said, "but now that it's finally happened..."  
"You didn't really want her gone," Bubbles finished.  
"No! Nothing that mushy," Buttercup snapped. "The only reason I'm depressed about this is because the challenge of overtaking Blossom as leader was half the fun, and now Blossom's gone and there's no challenge!"  
"Yeah right Buttercup," Bubbles said. "I bet deep down you really do care about Blossom."  
"That egotistical snob? What could possibly possess me to care about HER?" Buttercup retorted.  
Finally the Professor said, "Girls, I'm finished!"  
The girls stopped firing their eye-lasers.  
"Great, now turn it on!" Bubbles said.  
"Wish me luck," the Professor said.  
The Professor turned on the switch, and the machine made a high-pitched whine. Suddenly an energy beam fired from it and stopped in the center of the room. The beam formed a circle, and lo and behold, the portal opened up.  
IMMEDIATELY Blossom zipped out and landed on the floor. She looked around, saw she was back on Earth, and gave a great sigh of relief, though the look on her face was one of terror.  
"Blossom, you're back!" Bubbles said, squealing with joy and giving Blossom a hug. Slowly Blossom's look changed from terror to relief, and Blossom hugged Bubbles back. Same thing with the Professor.  
Instead of giving Blossom a hug, Buttercup said, "Yeah, yeah. Leader-girl, it's nice to have you back and everything, but can I PLEASE get some SLEEP?"  
With that, Buttercup zipped off to bed, leaving the Professor and the other two girls in the lab.  
"So Blossom, what was it like in heck?" Bubbles said.  
"It was AWFUL!" Blossom said, beginning to cry at the memory. "There were flames everywhere, a-and demons, a-a-and lots of other horrible stuff! And there was this one guy that looked a lot like Him! That guy was really mean! He called himself the de---"  
"There, there, sweetie," the Professor interrupted. "It's all over now."  
"Buttercup sure didn't seem too thrilled to see me back," Blossom observed.  
"HEY! Will all of you stop with whatever mushy talk you all are speaking? I'm trying to get some sleep!" came Buttercup's voice from upstairs.  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


End file.
